Cross-Dimensions
by LanaPhoenixSoul
Summary: What happens when our favorite characters from our favorite anime and video game series show up in our world! Join Liana as she and her cousin set out to find a way to make the world normal again and as they find out secrets that they had never known before... Tags: Persona 3, Dragon Age Inquisition, AU, OC/Shinjiro
1. The Prologue

**HI! :D This is my first fanfiction! So any suggestions or corrections would be appreciated! ^^; sorry if this chapter isn't very long but it is a prologue, right? ^_^ So, rated Teen for mild language and violence. And also all the characters of Persona 3, Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core, YuGiOh, Dragon Age Inquisition do NOT belong to me and they belong to their rightful owners! Thank you! :)**

* * *

 _I kept running away, from an entity that was shrouded in a dark mist. I couldn't see where I was, everything was dark. I felt like the more I tried to run faster, the slower I became. Grasping for air, I slowed down my pace to a stop.  
"You cannot escape…From what is meant to be…" It sounded like the voice of a young boy. As his words were finished, the ground underneath my feet opened and black tentacles grabbed me and began drawing me into the darkness. Twisting and turning, I tried to escape their grasp.  
"Fate will always lead you to where it wants you to be. It is inevitable..." And afterwards everything became a blur._

I opened my eyes, and saw my friend, Shirley, staring at me with concerned eyes with her hands on my shoulder. "Lia? Are you alright? You kept talking in your sleep…"  
I sat up on my bed, with a hand on my head. Truth to be told, It was not the first time I had this nightmare; it had been like this ever since last year when I turned 17 and I couldn't help but feel like this is some sign, or warning or maybe just… _guilt._  
Shirley handed me, my school uniform, " Well, at any rate, you should hurry up and get ready, the fieldtrip's over now.. and the bus will arrive any minute! So scoot! "

With a sigh, I got up on my feet with my uniform, and headed for the bathroom (since I don't feel comfortable changing in places where someone might see me).  
I looked in the mirror and saw my messy, shoulder-length, dark brown hair and my black eyes. In my opinion everything about me looked like shit in the morning. But if I were to say one good trait about me, is that my skin always looked smooth and it always kept it's white complexion even in the sun.  
After readying myself (and brushing my overly messy hair), Shirley and I joined the other students while waiting for the bus to arrive.

And as we waited for the school bus, the most annoying and typical thing started between the students; _gossiping.  
_ And as usual, I could already predict what they wanted to gossip about: Either about boys, parties, going shopping or sometimes about that 'weird' guy or girl who usually does strange or embarrassing things..  
Unfortunately out of boredom, I began overhearing one of the student's conversations with her friend.  
"..And he was like, so hot when he came out of that pool." A girl with a lot of makeup told her friend.  
"So? Did you ask him out?"  
"…well, I wanted to. But-" The girl got a disappointed look on her face.  
"Don't tell me…did he already have a girlfriend?"  
"Hell no! If that was the case I'd still ask him out anyway!" She said in a loud voice. "…He was gay. "

I facepalmed myself as to why I even allowed myself to overhear their stupid conversations, And then the thought of sitting in the bus for 4 hours with these girls made me even more annoyed.  
"So uh…do you remember what you dreamed about this morning?" Shirley asked me, attempting to make small talk. When I thought about it, I realized that I never had actually talked to someone about my nightmare.  
My father was always busy with his job and constantly out of the house because of work so he never had time to listen to something as, to what he puts it, ridicules dreams; and as for my mother, well she wasn't any different from him…

"Liana?" My train of thought crashed when I heard Shirley call out to me again. I can tell I've had spaced out for a while because of the worry in Shirley's eyes.  
"I'm fine, don't worry." I forced a convincible smile on my face. I planned to tell her about it, just not at that time; I wouldn't have wanted someone over hearing my conversations with her and to have started rumors about me. I had already been cast out once, I didn't want it to happen again.  
The bus arrived at a short notice and we all went to our seats, and once again the student began talking. It's not like I'm against people socializing, but I found it annoying to hear people talk about _**everything.**_ **  
**I never had many friends for this particular reason, only Shirley and Anna were my friends. Anna is a girl who's a year younger than me, but she's very mature for her age. We've started being friends with each other after I stood up for her after some bullies began picking on her.  
The reason why I did so was quite simple; I _despise_ idiots who think just because they're older and stronger, they get to do whatever they want.

Anna never came to fieldtrips; she doesn't like being away from home for too long.  
And as for Shirley, I had no idea why she liked to hang around with me. We were exact opposites of each other. She was the most popular, most stylish, and the most intelligent girl in school; while I, on the other hand, was the _lone wolf_ and the person who didn't care at all for style with just an average intelligence.

I guess one of the reasons why she wants to hang around with me is because I don't hang around with her just because she's popular.

I continued being silent on our way back, just staring out of the bus window. In my life, there were three things that made me happy: Playing games, watching anime and writing.  
Anna and Shirley both watch anime like me too; We used to discuss which guys we got crushes on. Anna always blushed whenever this subject came up and Shirley always squealed.

After a long and _tiring_ ride, we finally got back to school. Summer break finally began and a lot of people were excited. Shirley and I decided to walk home from school together.

Along the way, Shirley kept looking at me with pleading eyes. I could've told what she wanted. "I know what you're thinking about Shirley, you want me to come to your birthday party tomorrow night…" She had been talking about it ever since the school year had started. She said it was going to be special because she's going to invite everyone, but I was reluctant about accepting her invitation.

"Oh, come on, Liana! This is my birthday party! I know you're not a 'people' person but you can at least come to my party for me…" She gave me her infamous pouty face.  
I had not changed my mind, however. She could see that I hadn't changed my mind with my silence; she sighed and said, "Well, I understand why you don't want to come. I won't hold it against you; just know that if you got bored or something, you can come by if you want…"  
she then waved goodbye and left.  
I felt a bit annoyed with myself after that. _Why was I such a selfish brat to her? I never get invited to anything and now that I am, I'm refusing it? The hell is wrong with me?  
_ But it was too late for regrets, I continued walking home.

On the way, I noticed that the sky began getting cloudy, which was unusual since the sky was clear that morning. I attempted to ignore my thoughts but as I went on, the weather just kept getting worse.  
What was a mild breeze at first, had become a harsh wind, and the mild clouds were now covering the whole sky making it seem like it was night time, even though it wasn't. I was about half-way home, when it started to rain heavily.  
"D-Damn it!" The rain was hitting my face with force because of the wind. I began running home as fast as I could. It was, as if the clouds were at war with each other.  
In what seemed about 15 minutes, I finally got home. I hurriedly brought out my keys and opened the door and slammed it shut after getting inside.  
The lights were off, which meant my father had not returned from his business trip. My father was the head of a mega-corporation, and as such he had enough money to do anything; And my mother was a well-known surgeon. My family, though they made a lot of money, tend to live normal lives. Our house is just a normal house with only two bedrooms, one living room, a kitchen and two bathrooms.  
I threw my bag to the otherside of the door, and got out of my shoes.

I began walking up the stairs and…  
 _Ring! Ring!_  
I fell down flat on my face due to slipping over the wet stair case (a result of my dripping hair).  
"Can thish day ghet any worse?", I said with my face pancaked on the ground. I get up on my feet and limped towards the telephone.  
"Hello?"  
"Lia?! It's me!" I knew that voice anywhere; It was my cousin, Tamila.  
I could tell something was wrong from the way she sounded.  
"S-Something strange has happened…" She told me, stuttering a bit.  
I narrowed my eyes and grabbed the phone more tightly in anxiety.  
"What happened? Are you alright?"  
"THERE ARE STRANGE PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE, LIA! HELP ME!" She began shouting in a frightened tone, which anyone would if they were in her shoes.  
 _"Damn it! She's called someone! I thought I told her to calm down!"_ A voice similar to a teenage boy had shouted in the background.  
 _"Akihiko! End the call now!" A female voice shouted.  
_ "LIANA! HELP ME! HEL-!" Then the call ended. My hand was shaking, I kept staring at the wall, thinking whether or not such a thing had occurred.

* * *

 **Ohhhh, so much tension, yeah? :O I wonder what happened...  
Find out in the next chapter! coming out soon! :)  
Also if you love kittens, please R&R ^_^ Much Appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 1: Endless Encounters

**Hi! I know I've been a _little_ late ^^; "dodges incoming tomatoes" o-o ok ok maybe Alot late?  
I'm sorry though TT_TT I've been busy with my studies! and also I was facing a writer's block so...yeah.. o-o  
I did my best to make this chapter longer o-o So..I hope you'll all enjoy! ^_^**

 **don't forget to R &R :D  
**

* * *

 _"Damn it! She's called someone! I thought I told her to calm down!"_ A voice similar to a teenage boy had shouted in the background.  
 _"Akihiko! End the call now!" A female voice shouted._ "LIANA! HELP ME! HEL-!"

Tamila's POV

Before I could even finish my sentence, a teenage boy with grey hair pulled out the telephone plug. I was shaking immensely, 'why must this happen to me of all people?! What are they gonna do?! Oh god, please help me…' I was constantly trying to calm myself down. Let's be honest if you were just a fifteen year old girl who knew nothing of self defense, and was surrounded by a bunch of weird looking people who suddenly just appeared out of the blue, you'd freak out too.

The grey haired boy looked at me, wheezing, "Look, we're not-"  
"What are you gonna do to me?! I have nothing to give to you! No money or riches! OK maybe I have a PSP but there's no way I'm giving that to you! Nah man! No way!" I rumbled mindlessly, in an awfully high voice.

A girl with short light brown hair, gave out a sigh. "oh boy…" Another girl looked at my direction; she had long wavy red hair and she seemed more mature than the others but nonetheless, I still had my suspicions. "Allow me to handle this." She began walking towards me, while I kept backing up.

As my back collided against the wall of the kitchen, I had to stand there helplessly.  
"Please, Calm down. We don't mean any harm." She told me in a serious sounding tone. I just looked at her with a suspicious glare, 'yeah, sure, suddenly appearing in people's houses is completely normal and there's nothing for me to worry about. Right…' I thought to myself.

The red haired woman let out a sigh. "This may seem strange and inconceivable at the moment, but believe me when I say we are no thugs. We aren't sure why we're here also."

"Wait…what?"  
That's when a question mark appeared on top of my head, How could someone just be in someone else's home and not know why?! I told myself, 'Maybe I should've called the asylum instead of my cousin…'

Before she could even open her mouth to speak, we heard a loud thud in the hall. "Agh! Sweet Andraste-!" A man shouted, causing us to go to hall and investigate the situation; it was a shocking site. Some random and oddly dressed people were piled up on one another as if they fell from the sky (or the roof in this case)!

"I never thought you'd weigh this much, chuckles!" The man under the heap of people, said. I just stood there, slack jawed. "What. The. HELL?!" I shouted as loud as I could out of fear and confusion.

Then they all looked to me, then a guy with an eye patch and horns –yes, horns.- nodded his head towards me and said, "Hey, How's it going?"  
I don't remember what happened after that since everything just went black.

* * *

Liana's POV

"I gotta call the police!" I went towards the phone. "But by the time they get here it might be too late!", I turn my back. "But a police has guns!" I turn towards the phone again. "But what if they kidnap her before they get there?!" I kept turning back and forward, in complete panic. "Oh, darn it all! I'll handle this myself!" I made up my mind and grabbed my rain coat and ran outside. Thankfully, my cousin's house was only a 15 minute walk, and unfortunately, the storm had gotten worse. _  
_The wind was blowing with intense strength, the rain was pouring down and the street was all covered with puddles!

Taking a long deep breath, I closed my eyes, and started running at full speed, fighting the wind and rain. I couldn't keep my eyes open because of the rain, but then suddenly I bumped against someone and fell down. Without even looking I said, "I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry and-!" Then I looked up and saw the person who I most despised; _Angelica Kross, my rival since 8_ _th_ _grade.  
_

She was far from angelic; By appearance, she was no doubt gorgeous. She had long brown hair, tied back to a bun, and green eyes and her figure, well, let's just say it had the qualities to impress any guy, but her personality was the complete opposite of what you'd expect. The reason she always hated me was because we both entered in an art competition and I won. Ever since, she had tried everything to make my life a living hell. _  
_She was under an umbrella which was being held by a man beside her, presumably her _boyfriend._

She had a disgusted look on her face. "Well, if it isn't _Miss_ Liana. I never thought a thug like you would ever apologize to anything, and if you wanted to apologize for anything, I suggest apologizing for your existence." She smirked, feeling proud of herself as she always did.  
I glared, "Quite frankly, _Miss_ Kross, I don't care. I don't have time for you." I got up on my feet, and began to walk past her. "Tch, I expected as much from a _thug_."  
I grinded my teeth and my hand curled up to a fist. My ego was telling me to go back and put her in her place once and for all, but at that moment the only important thing for me was Tamila.

I turned back and walked towards her, in a threatening manner, I got close to her and said in low voice, "Yeah, I'm a _thug_ ; therefore I suggest you to stay away from this _thug,_ before she decides to kick your ass."

"You can't tell _**me**_ what to do! Ethan, teach her a lesson!" the guy name Ethan looked at me then at Angelica. He was masculine, and tall, it was obvious he worked out a lot. It was clear that I had gotten myself into serious trouble or at least I would've been..'

"But Angelica, she's a girl!" He told her. "ETHAN! Do as I say!" As the two began arguing I used this golden opportunity and began running away.  
I was able to hear her shouting, "Yeah, you better run! 'Cause next time you won't be so lucky!" Ignoring her, I kept running and running. It wasn't the first time she made such hallow threats, and clearly, it won't be her last.

Finally after five minutes or so, I was at Tamila's. I was hesitant, unsure of what to do. I kept wondering, what if I knocked on the door and then I'd receive a bullet to the head. No, going through the front door would be no good. I looked at the windows; all of them seemed to be closed. I walked towards the back of the house and noticed a window open, It was a rather small window but it was big enough for me to try to go through.  
I grabbed on the ledge and brought one of my legs up and got it through successfully. I was able to feel my feet hit against a hard surface, which was the sink. I slowly brought up my other leg but then the worst thing imaginable at that situation happened.

Firstly, my other foot, which was in the sink, slipped, causing me to fall backwards in the kitchen. My other foot got stuck, and I grabbed on the faucet. I was able to hang on to it for a few seconds, but then my hand slipped and I fell on the ground with a loud _**thud.  
**_  
I began to hear the sound of a dog's bark. "Woof! Woof!" I let out a groan and rolled on my stomach, then tried to push myself off the ground. As I tried to do that, I felt an intense pain in my left arm. With that fall, I had no doubt that I might have had fractured my arm. I bit my lip trying to remain quiet and not to scream from the pain.

"What's wrong, Koro-chan?" I heard an unfamiliar voice, in the distance ask. "He is saying, there is someone else here." Another unfamiliar voice that somewhat sounded like a robot answered. I slowly got on my knees, closing my eyes from the intensity of the pain. Suddenly, I felt something press against my forehead. "Don't move."

I opened my eyes and saw what looked like a hand, pressing against my forehead. 'Wait a minute…' I looked at her thoroughly, 'She looks like…a cosplayer? She seems serious…' Speechless I continued looking at her, until she broke the silence, "Tell me who you are. Now." I tried to gather my thoughts, but as I opened my mouth to speak, another girl came in.

"Aigis?! What are you-?! And who is she?!" The girl had short brown hair, and much to my surprise, looked like another cosplayer.  
I stood up, "I'm here for my cousin! Who are you people?! What did you do to her?!" I shouted at them. Right as I shouted, more people came in; and I simply became more and more surprised, and all of them were cosplayers! (Atleast that's what I wanted to believe)  
They all came in the following order: First was someone cosplaying Mitsuro, then Akihiko.

The one who I _thought_ was cosplaying Mitsuro told me, "Please calm down, your cousin fainted and is currently in the living room. Believe us, we mean no harm."  
I quickly went pass them and ran towards the living room, completely ignoring my surroundings. As I entered the room, I saw my cousin lying down on the couch, completely out of it.  
I gasped and ran to her side. I put my hands on her shoulders, shaking her to wake up. "Tamila?! Tam! Wake up! I'm here! It's me your cousin!"

Slowly her eye lids opened but not completely, she was still out of it."Liana?...I saw…The devil…huge...horns…" I looked at her in a confused manner, at first I thought she must've been hallucinating but then I saw what I couldn't believe. It wasn't the devil, it was the Iron Bull. I was shocked, and mind blown. "This…can't be…real." I was in denial, there's NO way I could believe that characters from video games are real!

Iron Bull noticed me staring at him in awe, "Hey, your pall here suddenly fainted and we took care of 'er."

" ' _we_ '?!" I shouted and looked at my right and noticed all the characters from Dragon Age inquisition and Persona 3, either sitting on the couch or leaning against the walls.

"Come on guys, we should atleast introduce ourselves." A short man with an incredible amount of chest hair, suggested.  
I could recognize that man anywhere; Varric Tethras.

All of this was too much for me to take in. "Well, my name is Varric and this is-" Before he could finish, I fell on the ground and before completely losing conciousness I distinctly heard Iron bull say, "Well...And I thought I had that effect on these people. That or your chest hair was too much for her to handle."

* * *

 **I wonder what will happen in the next chapter?! :O  
How and why did these characters appear in the real world?!  
Will Liana and Tamila finally figure out what's going on?!  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of-  
Cross-Dimensions! :D**

Also R&R ^w^ Thank you!


End file.
